Freedom
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: After the Third Impact everyone is back. And Rei wonders about her life, why is she back and about her lonliness.And she also wonders whether or not she should leave him...forever.Please read and review.


**A/N:**

**Hope you like though it's a drama. PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

**Can you feel the freedom?**

She sat there on the edge of the building...staring at the sunset, the red sunset. Crinsom as her own eyes. Unusual, unique, and unaccepted like herself. The wind was strong against her almost making her fall on her back. There was nothing in front of her but a clear sky. The building was the tallest ever built. Even after the Third Impact man still tried to be better than God.

Half of the humanity came back...mostly young people, adults were tired and wished for death. She was back...though she didn't know why. The only ones that accepted her with open arms were Kaworu and Shinji...yes Kaworu was back too. He decided he wanted to be there in case anything bad happened. Well...he did guessed the present moment then.

Rei looked at her own hands...white, if she was anymore pale people would see through her. Her red eyes...her blue hair. She was not normal...she was beyond humans compreension. Beyond anything she had ever met.

Not only because of her appearence...her way of being scared people. She reminded everyone of the angels. She brought misery and sadness.Her cold insensitive way of being brought pain. Kaworu was accepted back because he was...likeable. She wasn't...

She wasn't meant to live. But something kept her there, sitting, unable to move. Unable to take her eyes of the sunset and jump her way to freedom.

He was...Shinji...even though he would never be hers...he is Kaworu's. A tear fell from her eyes. Oh the pain, the so familiar pain. She couldn't stand the fact that she wouldn't see him again. She had never had true feelings about someone, but him. She had never loved before him. She didn't know if she was gratefull to him or not. If she had never met him and his delicate heart maybe she wouldn't wish death. Maybe she wouldn't feel pain...she wouldn't feel at all.

Everytime she almost jumped his face came into her mind and she was stopped...but not this time...not anymore. The pain has overcome the love. The tears are in more quantity than the smiles.

She took a deep breath inalating the pure clean air and taking one last look at the beautifull sky. Sunset was almost over. The night would come...and like the sun she would disappear.

She heard steps behind her. So he knew...then Shinji probably knew it too. Knew that she had tried to commit suicide many,many times. But never did because she loved him too much and didn't want to be away from him.

"You do know that it will take at least more 60 years until he dies and you are able to see him again?" the red eyed boy asked. She nodded.

"I envy you Kaworu. You have everything I wish I had." more tears fell. Her expression remained cold and insensitive. But she was crying.

"And what is that?" he asked searching for her eyes. She turned to looke at him and for the first time in his existence he saw some emotion in her eyes. Sadness and love.

"The love of your friends that I tried so hard to have, the motherly love of Misato Katsuragi, and most of all...Shinji's love. " her voice remained the same emotionless one but tears still poured from her eyes, though by the way she avoided his eyes and kept looking at the sky above her, you could know she was fighting the tears.

"We both have his love...we both have friends, we both have Misato Katsuragi. Don't you wanna try again? One last time?"he said trying to convince to stay. She closed her eyes while the breeze of the night came in , and the sun slowly vanished from the sky.

"Can you feel the freedom Kaworu?" she asked and opened her eyes again. She turned and stood up, stepping safely on the grey ground of the roof top of the highest building in Tokyo 4. He sighed in relief.

"Tell Shinji to stop crying and start living...tell him not to be afraid, to let go of the past and face the present. Tell him...I have always loved him and I always will." she said and he nodded. This time was for real.

They heard steps rushing through the stairs that led to the roof top. Kaworu looked at Rei and they both knew who was coming up...and that, it was time to go. She smiled at Kaworu , opened her arms like she was about to embrace someone and finally...let herself fall.

"REI!" Shinji arrived on the moment her body fell from the roof top. He fell to his knees crying. It was too late.

Kaworu went to the edge were she was previously standing. He looked down and there she was...her bones were probably torn, and her heart must have exploded before she even got near the ground. She had a smile on her face for the first time in many years. A lonly tear fell from his eyes.

" 'Till we meet again." he said. He could hear screams from far away. People were screaming and crying, not that they felt sorry for her...but because, death scared them.

Shinji cried silently on the floor a piece of paper in one of his hands and flowers in another. He kept repeating it was his fault and that he should have been there sooner. Kaworu sighed and sat in front of him.

"It is no one's fault...she would have done it , you here or not." he said trying to comfort his friend. He gave Kaworu the paper , actually the letter he had on his hands. Kaworu gave him a sad smile.

"She asked you to stop crying and start living...she asked you to let go of your past and face the present...and she wanted you to know that she...loved you. Shame she didn't get to know that you felt the same for her." he said and another tear fell.

"Would it make any difference?" he asked between sobs.

"Probably not...she thought that she caused misery to others...that she was just an angel to everyone. She thought that she brought you pain." Kaworu explained and Shinji made a noise between a sob and a laugh.

"She is fine now Shinji...she is happy now...she is smiling." Kaworu said now not beng able to contain the pain and crying too. Both boys stayed there, crying.

* * *

Her funeral was short and empty. Mabe she was right...maybe people did felt uncomfortable around her, but they would never know that. Much didn't go to the funeral because Kaworu would be there and it would be too weird to see one dead angel and one living. To the world Kaworu and Rei were bizarre. To Kaworu they were siblings...she was all he got.

Both boys just stared at the grave wishing it dissapeared and she could come back...but they knew that was not happening and that she was better now...Kaworu could almost hear her ask.

_"Can you feel the freedom Kaworu?"_


End file.
